We Three Sisters
by youhadmeatoth
Summary: Meet the James sisters. Popular, drop-dead gorgeous, smart, and happy. That is until their parents relocate from Chicago, Illinois to a small town in North Carolina. Now their lives are turned upside down. And it turns out, getting to the top of the food chain is a lot harder at their new school. The James sisters have stuck together through everything that's threatened to ruin the
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay, so here goes. I hope you guys think this is a promising start to my fanfic! There will be some characters I created. For instance, their cousin Erin, aunt Grace, cousin-in-law Danny. More new and old characters will be arriving in the early and later chapters. Can you please comment some of the characters from OTH you want in the story? And possibly your own character as long as you describe them and say what you want the to do. Like, being the girls new friend or a cousin or something. I want to thank everyone who has given this story a chance! Please, please, please keep the hate comments to yourself. I'd rather not start a fight over the Internet or get in trouble. Ciao! - Ellie :)**

 _Summary: Meet the James sisters. Popular, drop-dead gorgeous, smart, and happy. That is until their parents relocate from Chicago, Illinois to a small town in North Carolina. Now their lives are turned upside down. And it turns out, getting to the top of the food chain is a lot harder at their new school. The James sisters have stuck together through everything that's threatened to ruin them, but will this one town change everything? Will they be able to make it through the obstacles now that they are on their own at school? Couples Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton._

 **Prologue**

 _Brooke's P.O.V_

My family is close-knit. We share and tell each other everything. At least, that's what my sisters and I thought before our father ran off with some blonde bimbo half his age. It's been a little over a year since we've seen him, last I heard he got married to her. My family and I cried, for a good amount of time. I wasn't even sure if our mother was strong enough to move on, but she did. We were happy, honestly. Until that day our father left.

Oh, I should probably be introducing my family. Sorry. I tend to get ahead of myself and ramble constantly like my mother, like Peyton, like Haley, like Aunt Grace, and our cousin Erin. Oh, crap you probably want to know about them too. Okay, well- dammit, stop rambling.

First, there's Peyton. She's the eldest by three minutes. Peyton's gorgeous. With curly blonde hair, a skinny figure, chicken-y legs, and big doe brown eyes. All she does is sketch, listen to tragic rock, and cheers for St. Jessica's Academy. I go to her whenever I need practical advice, she's three minutes older and most likely has more wisdom than the others.

Then there's me. Brooke. I'm gorgeous, I know I am. Not only have I seen it myself, but I get compliments everywhere I go. I am seven minutes older than my baby sister. Which means I'm the middle child. I have long, brunette locks, a trim figure, dimples when I smile, and deep hazel eyes. I'm dramatic, there. I finally admitted it. I love being one of the best cheerleaders at St. Jessica's, I design my own clothes (no way am I wearing ugly ass outfits from the mall), and I'm naturally perky.

Finally, there's Haley. She's ten minutes younger than Peyton, but seven minutes younger than me. She's a tutor at St. Jessica's, as an A average, and is nicknamed Tutor Girl because she loves school and tutoring. She's contempt on being away from the spotlight, which I thrive in. Haley has long, straight auburn hair, a slim figure, high cheekbones, and sparkly chocolate brown eyes. I go to Haley for her honesty on subjects. She also likes to sing secretly.

We lived in Chicago, Illinois. In a big house, with a huge garden and a deck with a pool. There were a bunch of rooms inside the Victorian style house. The kitchen was huge with stainless steel appliances and an island with bar-stools. Our dining room had a long rectangular table that could fit about thirteen or fourteen people. Next we had the living room. It had a big, white couch with plush pillows. A large bookcase for Haley, a sewing machine for me, and a fireplace where Peyton sat to help her sketch.

Remember, I keep saying 'had' or 'were'. Yeah, we don't live there anymore. Our father made it clear five months ago that he and his new wife, Kathryn, would take the house. That my sisters, my mother, and I had a certain amount of time before they would claim the house for themselves. And it caught us be surprise. We knew we didn't want to stay in Chicago anymore. So, that's when a friend of Haley's suggested we move to Tree Hill, North Carolina.

Now, we have to pack up because at the end of this week, this house will no longer be our home. It will officially belong to our father and his skank of a wife. The one place that made my sisters and I feel safe would no longer be our home; our safe haven.

All of us have gone through the pictures of our early childhood, when our father still loved our mother. Their honeymoon pictures, the perfect wedding, having us. After seeing those photos, we'd go through the pictures of us all together. Like the ski trip to Vermont, the summer vacation in California, the winter break in New York, and most importantly, our cousin, Erin's wedding to Danny in Florida. God, I loved bikini weather.

Peyton made an entire scrapbook of our best memories, those trips and weddings and honeymoons included. She even put the one's of us going to McDonald's at one in the morning, staying at Walmart until three in the morning, dancing like lunatics at home with the curtains pulled back, the old and recent movie nights. Everything we did that we loved is in that scrapbook. Even the awards pictures they took; the spelling bees Haley competed in, my cheerleading awards, and Peyton's art show wins.

Since that skank Kathryn ruined our family, it's been awhile since we've been happy. Sure, on the outside we look bubbly. On the inside, now that's a completely different story. During school, our peers would whisper and spread rumors about us and our parents. It honestly hurt when they started to bully us, online and offline, in person. Physically, mentally, and emotionally.

To be honest, it scared our mother half to death when Haley came home with a black eye, I had bruises on my arm, and Peyton had cuts on her face. So, she talked to the headmistress who promised it would stop. It hasn't. They still make snide remarks and all I want to do is bash their heads into the pavement. Unfortunately, my mother doesn't want to see me go to jail for murder. As for my father, I'm pretty sure he could care less if I went out and partied all night and died of an overdose of cocaine.

Anyways, no need to beat around the bush. That's the truth, or at least I'm 99.9% sure that's the cold, bitter truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey everybody! For those who've read the prologue, I hope you liked it! Thank you for the nice comments! Now, the prologue is going to be the only first person point of view thing. The rest from here on out are going to be third person. Please, give me some of your personal opinions to make this story better. And again comment any characters you want to see or any characters you want to put it! Sorry for any typos! :( Ciao! - Ellie :)**

 _Summary: Meet the James sisters. Popular, drop-dead gorgeous, smart, and happy. That is until their parents relocate from Chicago, Illinois to a small town in North Carolina. Now their lives are turned upside down. And it turns out, getting to the top of the food chain is a lot harder at their new school. The James sisters have stuck together through everything that's threatened to ruin them, but will this one town change everything? Will they be able to make it through the obstacles now that they are on their own at school? Couples Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton._

Chapter One

 **"Once a James Girl, Always a James Girl"**

The long flight from Chicago to Charlotte was really starting to get on Brooke's nerves. She could never seem to stay seated or still, especially when she was bored. The flight was like the third longest of her life, first place belonging to the summer vacation in California and the second for their cousin Erin's wedding. Then she had to sit in the car for God knows how long until they reached Tree Hill. This was going to be the worst first day in North Carolina ever.

"Brooke, why do you keep moving?" Lydia chided her daughter. "I understand this is uncomfortable, but you need to sit still."

"Sorry, Mom." Brooke replied, bouncing her knee up and down. "You are right; this is uncomfortable. But I'm anxious and nervous and scared. I mean, I'll adjust pretty quickly, but like, what if people at Tree Hill think I'm not pretty enough?" Her eyes widened when she said that. "Oh, my God! Do you think that could actually happen?! What if I'm not popular?! What if there aren't any cheerleaders?! My life will be over before my first actual week at school!"

"Brooke, darling. You're already pretty enough. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Whatever they say doesn't matter. And besides, from what I heard from Haley's friend, or pen pal, or whatever, Tree Hill is a small town obsessed with basketball. So, I am sure there is a cheerleading squad. Don't forget kiddo, you'll always be popular. To your sisters and to me. You've got cool points from me." Lydia smiled. "Oh, did I ever tell you the story where I was voted most popular cheerleader at my high school?"

"Oh, my God." Brooke muttered. "Um, Mom?" Lydia looked over at her daughter. "No offense, but there aren't things called 'cool points'."

"In my book there are." Lydia responded. "Anyways-"

"What's Mom about to tell us?" Peyton asked, shifting in her seat to try and get more comfortable. One look at Brooke's face said it all. "Oh. You're retelling us about your days in high school getting voted as the most popular cheerleader." Rubbing her eyes, Peyton sat up and looked at her mother. "You've told us a million times, Mom. I'm 99.9% sure I can recite it from memory."

"I'm sorry, girls. I thought it was interesting for you to learn about my high school days." Lydia answered defensively.

"Well, don't you have any other high school stories?" Brooke asked, tilting her head to the side. Some of her long locks got into her face and she brushed them back, placing them in one of her bobby pins.

"Let's see." Lydia mumbled as she mentally browsed through her mind. "Oh, did I tell you about the time I bitch-slapped my best friend?"

"No!" Peyton and Brooke cried excitedly. "Spill!"

"Okay, so I was dating this guy. He was the quarterback of the football team and his name was Justin Peterson. My best friend at the time, Mandy Greene, liked him too. Though she never said it straight to my face she liked him, but I could tell by the look that crossed her face whenever he was with me. I never knew they were sneaking around behind my back, screwing each other when I was too busy to hang out with them. One night, after they won the state championship game, both of them were drunk. And Mandy and I had gotten into a fight on the way to the party." A small smile was planted on Lydia's face. "She was drunk and angry. So she stood on the coffee table and ended up yelling that she screwed Justin. I was so pissed. I basically walked up to her, got on the coffee table, and slapped that bitch hard."

"Damn, Mom." Peyton whistled. "I didn't know you had that in you."

"Where do you three think you got the amazing bitch-slap skills?" Lydia asked her daughters incredulously.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Mom." Haley stated, looking up from her book.

"Haley Bob James, do not try to act innocent. Don't think I didn't see you bitch-slap Regina Donaldson at the spelling bee." Lydia informed Haley.

"That skank deserved it. She practically accused me of cheating." Haley answered, looking at her sisters for confirmation.

"Hales is right." Brooke said and Peyton nodded in agreement.

"I also bitch-slapped Kathryn." Haley said. Lydia snickered.

"Oh, the joy. We've finally landed." Brooke stated. Soon, they group of four were headed to the luggage claim and grabbed their bags. "Haley, you said your friend or pen pal or whatever is taking us to Suck Hill, right?"

"It's Tree Hill, Brooke. And yes, Lucas is going to drive us." Haley answered, shaking her head. "Look for someone with a sign or something. He's blond, tall, lean, and has blue eyes."

"Is that him?" Brooke asked, motioning to a boy with a lean build, blond hair, blue eyes, and a sweatshirt that read 'Keith's Auto Shop'.

"Lucas Scott?" Haley called. The boy turned and smiled.

"Are you Haley James?" He asked.

"Yes! I'm so happy I've finally gotten to meet you! Oh, this is my mother Lydia James. And my two sisters, Peyton and Brooke."

"Hi." Brooke said, cheerfully. "I hear you like literature."

"Yeah, I do." Lucas answered, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You're the fashion designer, right?"

"Yup." Brooke stated proudly. _Damn is he hott_ , Brooke thought. "Anyways, do you live in Su- I mean Tree Hill?"

"Uh-huh. I'll show you to your classes when you finally start school." Lucas offered.

"Thanks, Lucas." Peyton said. "Now can we please leave. I hate airports."

Lucas nodded and helped them put their stuff in the trunk. He opened the car doors for the girls who politely thanked him.

"I think we're going to like Tree Hill." Lydia told her daughters, twisting her body to look at them.

Her words went unnoticed to her three daughters who were currently bickering.

"I'm serious, Traitor Girl." Brooke was saying. "If you make us look like fools on the first day, I'll beat you. And this time I'll be going to jail, Jailey."

"Ugh, I hate my name." Haley complained. "I promise, I won't make us look like fools."

"Why are you calling Haley Jailey?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"Remember when Suburban Filth stole my designs and we took them back?" Peyton nodded. "Well, the bitch ratted on me to the cops and Haley and us got arrested. Oh, and when she slapped the one chick. And the other chick. And our nanny."

"Oh, my God. That was so embarrassing." Haley said, shaking her head.

"Hales, you got arrested?" Lucas asked, laughing.

"Yeah. Hence the nickname Jailey." She shook her head yet again. "I am so unloved in this family."

"Well, you've been in jail more than us, Stoner Girl." Brooke chirped.

"If I remember correctly, Brooke. You and Peyton made her those pot brownies." Lydia said.

"Pot brownies?!" Lucas exclaimed. "Damn, you raised your daughters right." All of them burst out laughing at the image of Haley eating pot brownies.

"Are we almost there yet?" Haley demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey! What do you guys think about Lucas? And Lydia? And Haley's nicknames? Thank you for the wonderful comments! Yes, this is a Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton fanfic. Please, comment who you want in the later chapters; your own character or one from the show! Thank you to the people who have commented recently and cannot wait for more. I hope you all like the this chapter! Please, please, please tell me what you don't like so I can make it more appealing! BTW, sorry for errors or typos! Ciao!- Ellie :)**

 _Summary: Meet the James sisters. Popular, drop-dead gorgeous, smart, and happy. That is until their parents relocate from Chicago, Illinois to a small town in North Carolina. Now their lives are turned upside down. And it turns out, getting to the top of the food chain is a lot harder at their new school. The James sisters have stuck together through everything that's threatened to ruin them, but will this one town change everything? Will they be able to make it through the obstacles now that they are on their own at school? Couples Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton._

 **"Welcome to Suck Hill- I Mean Tree Hill"**

"I cannot believe you made Haley pot brownies!" Lucas said, laughing.

"Okay, okay." Peyton interjected. "First of all, Mom gave us the recipe."

"I did not!" Lydia said, a small smile on her face. "I may have _accidentally_ left the recipe out where two certain somebodies could get their little triplet to relax about school."

"You did it on purpose?!" Haley cried, staring at her mother in dismay.

"Wow, my mom sure is going to love you four. You're a real riot." Lucas said. "Oh, we are officially ten minutes from Tree Hill."

"More like Suck Hill." Brooke grumbled. She wasn't happy about moving from Chicago. She had popularity, friends, her boyfriend.

"Brookie, I promise, Tree Hill is going to blow your head open." Lydia informed her daughter.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"I said it's going to blow your head open." Lydia told her.

"I'm fairly certain it's not that." Haley told her mother.

"I'm 99.9% sure, Hales." Lydia replied.

"It's blow your socks off. Not blow your head open." Haley pointed out.

"Who said anything about blowing heads off. Well, since it's Suck Hill to Brooke, I'm sure she'll be blowing other things." Lydia said with a wink.

"Oh, my God." Brooke cried.

"Ew!" Peyton said.

"My virgin ears!" Haley exclaimed, covering her ears.

"That's really wrong and inappropriate, Ms. James." Lucas told her. Lydia shrugged.

"Rule number one: always embarrass your child."

"Jesus Christ, Mom. Please, keep it in your pants." Peyton complained. "God, I am going to have so many nightmares."

"Okay." Lucas interrupted before Lydia could reply. "Here's your new house. My parents and I fixed it up."

"Woah." Brooke said, softly. The house was gorgeous. With a wide front porch and a porch swing, potted flowers, and cute looking mailbox.

"Oh, there goes the mailbox." Lydia said. "Not much use in having one."

"Why?" Lucas questioned, curious.

"Haley manages to run over the mailboxes while backing out of the driveway." Lydia replied. "Maybe you could get us one to put on the house. Or... never mind. She'll probably crash into the house."

"Those seven times wer eon accident!" Haley proclaimed. "I swear."

"Yeah, right." Lydia said, shaking her head.

Brooke ignored them and opened the front door. Inside was a huge foyer. With gorgeous yellow walls and a rack to hang up your coat. There was a full length body mirror, no doubt for Brooke. As she walked further into the house, it seemed to get bigger. The kitchen was amazing. As was the dining room, and the living room. Making her way up the stairs, Brooke looked back to see Peyton and Haley following her up the stairs.

She smiled at them and ran her hand along the smooth railing. Haley opened the first door which showed a master bedroom, most likely Lydia's. Peyton closed the door and opened another room.

It had gorgeous red walls and a pretty white dresser. The bed had a canopy; the colors red, black, and white. Peyton smiled to herself. _This is just my kind of room_ , Peyton mused to herself.

"Hey guys, the room across Mom's I call dibs!" Peyton shouted. When they didn't reply, Peyton glanced out of her room. "Brooke? Haley?"

"Here, Peyt. We're in my new room!" Brooke called excitedly. "Come see it!"Peyton made her way down the hall and walked into the room.

The walls were a pretty shade of lavender, with a top bunk and a clear area where the lower bunk was supposed to be. There was a oval carpet with different shades of purple and a massive walk-in closet.

"What do you think, P. James?" Brooke asked, rubbing her hands together.

"It's definitely you, B. James." Peyton answered. "What does Hales think?"

"It's nice and quaint." Haley responded. A throat cleared at Lydia and Lucas stood in the doorway.

"Come on in." Brooke said. Lucas let Lydia go first before following. Lydia, Haley, and Peyton sat on the white couch while Lucas stood. "You helped make this room, right Lucas?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?" Lucas queried.

"Like it?! I love it!" Brooke cheered, hugging him. Lucas smiled and hugged her back. "Mom?"

"I'm just worried that there isn't gonna be enough room in the walk-in closet, Brooke. I mean with all the clothes and shoes you brought, and then all the clothes and shoes you're going to be buying for your new school."

Haley and Peyton busted out laughing.

"Gee, Mom. I love you too." Brooke said. "I wanna see Haley's room."

"It suits me." Haley informed them as she led them down the hallway. She opened the door and they instantly knew it was her room. Baby blue walls, a desk with paper, pens, and pencils. Erasers, sharpeners, a laptop, and a desk lamp. her bed was a queen size, which she absolutely loved.

"Eh. I'm sure mine will be all of yours." Lydia declared.

"Is everything a competition to you?" Peyton teased.

"Where the fuck do you hoes think you got your competitiveness?" Lydia demanded. "Your father? No. Me."

"No wonder, Brooke's psycho about cheerleading." Haley muttered, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh, we have a cheerleading squad." Lucas said. "The captain's Rachel Gatina. She's a real bitch."

"Oh, goody." Brooke said. "I have a feeling that it's going to be hard to be popular." She looked at Lucas for confirmation.

"Yeah. But, hey, at least you have one star basketball player to hang with."

"Or to blow his d-i-c-k with." Lydia mumbled.

"MOTHER!" The three girls screamed in horror.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'll just let you three get to know Lucas more." Lydia said, exiting the room.

"Wow, she's bold. And really weird. But, a funny weird." Lucas offered, giving them a small smile.

"Oh, dear Lord, have mercy on our souls." Haley said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Welcome to Suck Hill- I mean Tree Hill." Brooke groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Okay, thank you for the comments! I'm so happy people like my chapters and I hope you like this one too! Please, comment characters you want in the later chapters. Your own or someone from the show! And again I want to thank everyone who gave this fanfic a chance! Thank for inspiring me to keep going. In the next chapter you'll learn more about the girls background in Chicago and more about their mother and father's divorce! Have a good day! Ciao! - Ellie :)**

 _Summary: Meet the James sisters. Popular, drop-dead gorgeous, smart, and happy. That is until their parents relocate from Chicago, Illinois to a small town in North Carolina. Now their lives are turned upside down. And it turns out, getting to the top of the food chain is a lot harder at their new school. The James sisters have stuck together through everything that's threatened to ruin them, but will this one town change everything? Will they be able to make it through the obstacles now that they are on their own at school? Couples Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton._

 **"New Town, New School, New Life"**

It had been about a week since the James family moved into their new house. The house was completely hectic as the girls rushed around to grab everything they'd need for school. Lydia was making them breakfast in the kitchen, Peyton was moving boxes out of the way since she already found her things, Brooke was already organized and complaining about not enough clothes, and Haley was reading up on Tree Hill High.

"Mom, I need more clothes!" Brooke complained.

"Don't you have enough clothes, sweetheart? I'm fairly certain you won't have any room in your closet for more clothes." Lydia responded.

"Ugh, you're killing me smalls!" Brooke answered. "Can Goldilocks, Tutor Girl, and I go shopping after school?"

"Fine. Be back before six. And take Lucas. You won't have your cars till next week so he's offered to drive you girls around." Lydia stated. "Be polite and say thank you. He and his family have been very generous to us about moving here."

"I promise, Mom. We'll be back and thank Lucas." Haley called from the living room.

"All right, enough chit chat. Breakfast is served. Blueberry pancakes, no syrup, pulp free orange juice, and a bowl of fruit." Lydia called.

In an instant, Peyton, Brooke, and Haley were in the kitchen as they quickly checked over their school supply list and made sure they had everything. Not once, not twice, not three times, not four times, not five times, not six times, but seven times. Brooke perked up after hearing a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" She called, heading down the hallway to the foyer. Brooke flung the door open and smiled brightly when she saw Lucas and five other guys. "Hi, Lucas."

"Hey, Brooke. I know I'm really early but I wanted you and your sisters to meet some of my friends." Lucas said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay, um, come on in. Sorry, we've been unpacking and trying to organize everything." Brooke apologized.

"No problem, little lady." A black guy said, smiling.

"I'm Brooke and you are?"

"Antwon Skills Taylor. Call me Skills." He replied, shaking her hand. "These other fools are Jake Jageilski, Fergie Thompson, Junk Morelli, and Mouth McFadden."

"Your name is Mouth?" Peyton asked. The scrawny boy nodded. "That's funny. I used have the nickname Mouth." The six guys stared at her. _Okay, pervs_ , Peyton thought. "Because I used to sleep with my mouth open."

"Oh." Mouth said.

"Who's interrupting my breakfast?" Haley demanded to know. "So God help their souls once I get finished with them."

"We have guests, Tutor Girl." Brooke informed her.

"Yeah, guests that are about to get their asses kicked for interrupting my breakfast." Haley answered, hands on her hips.

"There goes your innocent act." Peyton told her. "Anyways, Hales, meet Jake, Fergie, Junk, Skills. These are Lucas' friends. Boys, meet our little sister Haley."

"She's kind of scary." Fergie whispered to Lucas.

"She likes to savor her breakfast." Lucas answered. "Are you ladies ready to leave?"

"Yeah, just let us grab our bags." Peyton said, smiling brightly at the guys. They nodded as the girls headed back into the kitchen.

"Bye Mom. Thank you for the delicious breakfast." Haley said, kissing Lydia's cheek before heading out. Brooke and Peyton did the same thing and all them stood in from of a SUV.

Lucas sighed as he thought how he was going to plan for all of them. "Okay, us boys will sit in the front and you ladies can sit in the back."

"Thank the Lord for more space." Peyton said. Jake laughed and a genuine smile lit up on Peyton's face. _Jake's pretty cute_ , she thought as they climbed in the back. Brooke cleared her throat as Lucas pulled out of the driveway.

"So, Broody-" She started.

"What did you just call me?" Lucas asked, glancing at her in the rear view mirror.

"Broody. Because you like to brood form what I've seen." Brooke explained. "Anyways, how can I get more room in my walk-in closet? Because after school, i really want to go shopping and so do my sisters. Maybe you can take us?"

"Okay, I'll take you to the mall in Charlotte. And I guess Keith and I can build you a case for your jewelry and shoes so you have more room in the closet." Lucas replied, turning the corner and pulling into the school parking lot. They all climbed out of the car, and Brooke squealed in excitement.

"Oh, thank you so much, Broody!" Brooke squealed, jumping into his arms. Lucas laughed as he hugged her.

"No problem, Pretty Girl." Lucas responded, setting her down.

"Did you just call me pretty?" Brooke asked slyly.

"You were stating a fact for my nickname, and I'll state a fact about you."

"Oh, my God. This is so mushy and romantic." Peyton mumbled to Haley.

"Damn straight, Peyt. And they aren't even dating!" Haley exclaimed. "All right, we get it. You've already declared your undying love for each other. Now can we please get inside? I don't like creeps leering at me."

"We did not declare our undying love for each other!" Lucas and Brooke cried out at the same time.

"Totally could've fooled me." Haley stated. "Luke, who are those guys watching us?"

"My half-brother Nathan, he's a jackass, and his friends. There's Tim, also called Dim, Tony Battle, Damien West, and the rest of varsity other than myself, Jake, and Skills." Lucas answered. "Nathan's a good guy. So are Tony and somewhat Tim and some of the other varsity players. Stay away from Damien and his friends."

"Well, since they're leering I guess us James girls have to put on a show." Brooke said. She wrapped her arm through Lucas' and dragged him towards the school. Peyton laughed and started walking next to Jake as he quickly followed.

"You coming, Crazy?" Skills asked Haley.

"What did you just call me?" Haley demanded to know.

"You're so demanding." Skills said laughing.

"Did you call me 'shemanding'? Because I know you did not just call me demanding." Haley told Skills as they walked alongside each other towards the four waiting on the steps.

"Demanding. Demanding." Skills sing-songed.

"You're say shemanding right? Because I am not demanding." Haley argued. She quickly glanced over she shoulder and her gaze met Nathan's piercing blue eyes. Haley averted her gaze and kicked Skills hard in the shin. "What am I?" She demanded.

"Shemanding! Jesus Christ, woman! Did you go to military school?!" Skills cried out, holding his shin.

"Oh, I forgot to inform you guys." Lucas said, turning towards his friends. "Haley, Peyton, and Pretty Girl have all been arrested. Haley more so than the other two. She also likes to kick people in the shin or you know."

"Gee, thanks for the heads up, Dogg." Skills complained.

"You're fine." Haley said dismissively. "How did you not get called to the office for kidnapping Lucas?"

"I would have if I hadn't gotten him to shut up. He was kicking and screaming the entire way into this building." Brooke answered.

"I was not." Lucas objected.

"You were practically screaming like a little school girl!" Brooke exclaimed. "Jake and Peyton will back me up."

"She's telling the truth, man." Jake said shrugging.

"Hey Lucas!" Nathan shouted, running towards them. "Nice display of kicking and screaming like a little school girl." Brooke turned to Lucas with an "I-told-you-so" look.

"I was not." He objected. "I am so unloved by you three."

"You so were." Haley answered.

"Demanding." Lucas and Skills muttered. Haley looked at both of them.

"What did you two call me?" Haley demanded.

"Oh, sweet Lord. Save me." Skills muttered. "Demanding!" And Haley watched as Skills took off running like a lunatic.

"Lucas. What. Did. You. Call. Me?" Haley demanded.

"Shemanding!" Lucas instantly replied.

"What are you gonna do to Skills?" Peyton asked Haley.

"I'm assuming the school has is address on file." Haley answered. "Speaking of which, Lucas."

"Oh, right. See you later, guys." Lucas told his friends. Peyton and Haley were on Lucas' left and Brooke was on his right.

"See you at practice, Pucas." Nathan called. Haley could feel his eyes on her. And she started walking faster.

"Let's get going, Luke. I don't wanna be late!" Peyton complained. "Oh, my God. I sounded like Haley. I must be sick!"

"Shut the fuck up." Haley answered. "Why did Nathan call you Pucas?"

"He only does that because Dan makes his friends tell him if he's nice to me. we have a close bond, just you know when his friends aren't around."

"Oh." Brooke said. "That must be tough."

"Yeah. Since Dan's his father he rides Nathan a lot. To his limit and that's when Nathan starts being rude. But since Dan is my father too, he rides me and tries to put me down. He gets so under my skin and I'm super close to kicking his ass."

"Wow. I'm sure Haley wouldn't mind going to jail again." Peyton offered.

"Yeah! You could kill Dan Scott, couldn't you Jailey?" Brooke exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Ugh, I still hate my name." Haley groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I am so sorry for not updating earlier! I've just been so busy. Anyways, I hope this chapter meets up to your standards. I know this is kind of short, which I'm so sorry. Well, to me it is. But anyways, comment what you think should happen in the next chapter. Remember, this was during their days in Chicago when they found out about their father and Kathryn. Thank you to all the loyal followers and readers for this story! I'll try to update as soon as possible, which is kind of hard with volleyball, band, and summer school! Yet again, thank you! Ciao- Ellie :)**

 **Chapter Four**

 **"Blast From The Past"**

One year, four months earlier:

"What are you doing to this family, Jimmy?!" Lydia screamed. Peyton, Brooke, and Haley all shared a worried look. They've never seen their parents act like this before. "Huh? Do you know how unhappy the girls and I are?"

"Well, it's not my fault I'm busy!" Jimmy exploded. "I have to work! I have to make money! I'm the one keeping this family together!"

"Really? Then why is it every time you come home, you smell like the same perfume? Why don't you ever kiss me anymore? Why aren't you ever at the girls competitions?" Lydia demanded, her voice raising.

"Fine, you want the truth?" The girls watched as their mother nodded. "Collect the girls." Lydia called them down and, one by one, they slowly walked down the stairs.

"What is it Daddy?" Haley asked fearfully. "Why are you and Mom fighting?"

"Sit." Jimmy ordered, pointing a finger towards the couch. Instantly, they plopped down beside their mother. "I have been lying to you girls for a while."

"Is it about that skank you keep talking about, Daddy?" Haley asked, staring up at her father.

"What?" Jimmy asked, his voice going up an octave.

"The skank Brooke, Peyton, and I saw you on a date with. When Mom was out of town. You know, blonde hair, blue eyes, the IQ the size of a peanut, big boobs, and a fake nose. Is she the skank ruining this family?" Haley questioned.

"Don't forget her fat ass." Brooke added, leaning back. Lydia stared at her daughters.

"Yes. Her name is Kathryn and I'm in love with her. We've been having an affair behind your mother's back for five months." Jimmy informed his family. "And I've asked her to marry me." You could hear a pin drop, that's how silent they were.

"Well," Lydia said, her voice stiff. "I'll go draw up the divorce papers. And just so you know, you're not taking my daughters. They are sixteen and can decide who to live with." With that, she marched out of the room and towards her room.

"Great job, Dad." Brooke said sarcastically. "You've officially ruined this family for a whore half your age."

"Baby-" Jimmy started.

"No. You have no right to call me that! Don't call me any nicknames! You've ruined my life!" Brooke shouted, spinning towards her father. "Stay the hell away from me. And once the divorce is over with, you'll have to stay the fuck away from me! Because, I'm choosing Mom."

"Do not use that language with me, young lady!" Jimmy snapped.

"Back off, Daddy." Peyton ordered. "You've already fucked up your relationship with us, don't make it any worse."

"Peyt-" Jimmy said softly.

"Like Brooke said, I'm choosing Mom. There is nothing you can do about it. But stay out of our lives. And while you're at it, do not even come to any events. I'd rather not see my father fucking his new whore fiancee at the games."

"Haley, sweetheart." Jimmy begged. "Please, choose me."

"No. I'm choosing Mom, Jimmy." She never called her father by his name. "She deserves the world, and you gave her that and then took it away! Mom deserves better than you and what you've given her! She deserves all that happiness, love, faith, and hope! And you are the bastard who took all that away from her."

"Haley-Bop," Jimmy said, "I never meant to hurt her."

"Really?" Brooke asked flatly. "Did you think about her while screwing the assistant?" When he didn't answer, she nodded. "Exactly."

"Nice work. You've officially made us give up on love, Dad." Peyton said. "Hope you're proud of that accomplishment."

They heard thumping and watched as Lydia came down with four suitcases. "We aren't staying here until you get situated with your fiancee. Let's go girls, Erin is allowing us to stay at hers and Danny's house."

"It's official, I love Erin and Danny." Brooke squealed. "Now let's go. I'd rather not get anymore disappointed." The others agreed and followed Brooke outside.

"Fantastic job, Jimmy. You've finally ruined us." Lydia whispered before disappearing outside. The door swung shut and Jimmy sighed, staring at it. How did it get so bad? He wondered.

888

"Mom, is anything going to be the same?" Peyton asked.

"I'm sorry, honey. I don't think so." Lydia answered quietly as she drove.

"I'm really sorry, Mom." Haley whispered.

"For what?" Lydia asked, gently.

"For not telling you about Jimmy and that skank. I'm so sorry I lied to you."

"It doesn't matter, sweetheart. None of that matters. I'm sad, and angry. But not at my three wonderful daughters. I'm sad and angry at your father."

"Well, it looks like she's just another home-wrecking whore." Brooke simply stated. "No use in giving a crap about Jimmy and Fatty Kathy." Then only sound after that comment was genuine laughter from Lydia, Haley, Peyton, and Brooke.

"I love you girls." Lydia whispered softly.

"We love you too, Mom." Peyton cried. "I can't believe our family is over!"

"Yeah, honey. But it is going to get better. I promise. I'll get your Aunt Grace to check up on the house and see when we can go back."

"So this is the beginning of the end." Haley mumbled.

"I know it seems like it, but it will get better. Just keep up your normal routine. Your father hasn't been the same since he started seeing **_her_**." Lydia said with disdain. "It'll always be us four against the world."

"Agreed." Her three daughters said.

"Good. Now get some sleep." Instantly they dosed off, Lydia smiling at her daughters peaceful faces. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, girls."


End file.
